Letras:Standing in the Middle
I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it Yo, y’all better wake up; you think we don’t see y’all driftin’? Sleepin’ on the job and forgettin’ your position? (position) Sit straight and listen; what you are missin’ I cook up a batch – hot – straight out the kitchen No indecision – I spit right Heavy as a fist fight No gloves and no masks No pain and no slack No way to look back Nobody to say I can’t make my own path ‘Cause the way that y’all act – I wanna break somethin’ Comin’ at me like the pain I feel means nothin’ Comin’ from a place where you can’t relate Where every word from your face comes across as fake And I can hardly take the way that y’all treat us Sendin’ this out to anyone who won’t believe us Spellin’ it out so y’all know the deal And if you can’t feel it – maybe you can’t feel I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it Man, who are you? I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it What are you sayin’? I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it What are you writin’? I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it Man, who are you? Tell ‘em, Motion Eat your words Say what you used to say and act how you used to act Every time you heard my occupation was a rap attack (rap attack) My conversation’s stacked – I switch my defense on you Every time you want to get deep you’ll see my knuckle package Born to die, ferocious emcee make you go back and write your rhymes My style chokes up like a little league baseball player (hahaha) It moves – I’m stranglin’ as I’m swingin’ as main mangler I wanna dee-four – poach you as your seafood is cee-four I’m gonna rap and you still knee-high Y’all wanna train with me, guy? Man, it’s destructive Man, it’s like jabs from boxing champ Lennox Perfect for your head – I’ll fit it like New Era hats That top off suits – B-boy etiquette Express myself with my hang-side Then I extend one finger – the middle fuckin’... I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it Man, who are you? I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it What are you sayin’? I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it What are you writin’? I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it Man, who are you? Yo, Motion (yeah?) Sometimes I feel it’s like nothin’ that I ever do is ever good enough (for real) Like I should stop and go back to L.A. Back away where I know I won’t be seen And nobody’s gonna critique the music that I make And mistake me for some fuckin’ kid with a backpack Rappin’ on a track just to make a buck For a mix-tape that sucks And dee-jays that don’t get it But I been down that road and I know People don’t wanna go where I might go Don’t wanna know what it’s like To step outside your zone with a mike Just controllin’ the hype And if we need to take shots from them And be stopped by them just to make these ends Then so be it – I will not hold my breath I’m gonna spit ‘til I got none left Motion, where you at? I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it Man, who are you? I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it What are you sayin’? I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it What are you writin’? I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it Man, who are you? I’m standing in the middle of it Middle of it Middle of it Middle of it Middle of it Ver Tambem Standing In The Middle Letras Category:Letras